Haven't Met You Yet
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: teaser. Harry Potter didn't know Kurt Hummel. He was new, only ever saw the kid in the halls or in Spanish. he had chosen, he became a footballer no matter how much he hated it so he didn't need to have anything to do with the kid. but then...


**Harry/Kurt, mentioned Remus/Sirius**

**Slash (kind of preslash)**

**gLee/HP**

**oneshot**

**AN: Harry is 16, war is over and he's moved with Remus and Sirius to Lima, Ohio.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything, no matter how much i wished i did**

**Words: 595**

* * *

**Haven't Met You Yet**

* * *

Harry sighed, for what seemed like the thousandth time, inwardly wondering what it was about him that attracted so much attention. In the Muggle world (or at least in William McKinley High) there were people fussing over his scar, all making up bizarre situations in which he got it, his 'sexy' hair, his sarcastic wit, or his accent which was apparently really hot. Well, some cheerleader called Santana had said it was anyway.

The more interesting thing was the fact the cheerleaders at William McKinley were called Cheerios. Why they called themselves after a breakfast cereal was more interesting than him.

Anyway, he assumed that with Lima being such a small town, a gay couple moving in with their adopted son would cause a lot of interest to spark throughout the town.

He was fine with attending a high school (it seemed so important to Remus) and being the 'average' teenager, but that didn't mean he liked it. Especially since the second he stepped foot on the school grounds, he was hit on by giggling girls, having the cheerios flash him with their short skirts and girls thrusting their cleavage in his face and batting the eyelashes in attempt to kiss him. Or molest him, he could never tell the true objective of teenage girls.

The fact he wished to spend his high school existence doing what he hoped to do at Hogwarts; hang out in the background and not have everyone hounding him about everything, didn't seem to matter to William McKinley students. Jocks, too. Apparently he had the build for a footballer, which was basically English rugby but with helmets. He never understood the fascination with it. Harry stood at about 5'"11, maybe 10, and still had the untameable hair that was unfortunately inherited from his father. The same green eyes behind now small square glasses (Sirius forbade him from ever wearing the others again on pain of death). But apparently even with the practical disability, as he was practically blind without the glasses, he was a good candidate. So he tried out to get them off his bloody back.

Which he regretted when he got on the team.

Now he was practically hoarded by the cheerios and was expected to join in on the daily throwing of the 'homo' into the dumpsters. This turned out to be the effeminate Kurt Hummel from his Spanish class. Apparently, him being gay as a perfect enough reason to torment him. And that was it.

Harry had stood and stared in disbelief as Noah Puckerman had lifted the boy with another member of the team and dropped him right on top of the bags of rubbish from the cafeteria. They laughed as per usual, and clapped Harry on the back, leading him towards McKinley.

Harry glanced back to see Kurt climbing out of the dumpster in a way that showed too much experience. He picked up his bag which Puck had dropped and tried to straighten his clothes to regain some dignity, though Harry could see a stain on the front of his shirt.

Feeling that someone was still watching him, Kurt looked up at caught Harry's eye. All Harry got was a superior sneer, before the boy flounced off towards his friends, the black girl, the Goth and the kid in the wheelchair.

Harry couldn't help but wonder why the hell he felt guilty when he hadn't even done anything and didn't even know Kurt. And why he was hurt with the way Kurt acted.

**(~~)**

"_Mr Schuester? I'd like to audition for Glee club"_

**THE END**

* * *

**I was thinking of making this a prelude or a teaser to to a longer fic. This section would be incorporated into it, but I was wondering what people would think of it. It would have infrequent updates until I can maintain a writing schedule if you will with my other stories. Though I will try and progress before posting it. I will add another chapter with a note when it is uploaded.**

**But of course, what do you guys think?**

**This was kind of a random idea I got. I had planned to do a Glee/HP with a fem!harry who would be best friends with Kurt, but I love that little guy so much I wanted to give him a boyfriend/whatever. So voila! Here is this fic. Let me know what other pairings you want; if you want certain songs to be included. Stuff like that**

**EDIT: There is a poll concerning pairings on my profile. Message me or review this if you want one which isnt on the poll**


End file.
